1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination structure, particularly to an illumination structure that illuminates a neighborhood of a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,734 discloses an illumination device as this kind of illumination structure. The illumination device is provided in a lower surface of an opening formed in a vehicle side portion through which a person gets on and off the vehicle. The illumination device lights up when a door provided in the opening is opened, and the illumination device illuminates feet of the person who gets on and off the vehicle, so that the person can easily get on and off the vehicle particularly at night.
EP Patent No. 1792781 discloses an illumination device that is provided above a storage portion formed in an inner surface of the door. The illumination device illuminates the inside of the storage portion from above, so that a person can easily recognize goods stored in the storage portion.
However, unfortunately the illumination devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,734 and EP Patent No. 1792781 can illuminate only one of the neighborhoods of the opening and the storage portion.